


Missing Her

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Veronica made a mistake.





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 11 - ~~Spy!AU~~ or **Kryptonite**

“What’s...is that...? Are those _my_ comics?”

Veronica slides deeper into her chair. “Don’t look at me. I made a mistake,” she moans.

Lance fixes her with a glare and crosses his arms.

“No, they’re not yours,” Veronica huffs. “They’re James’. Your stash is still hidden under your bed back home like it’s shameful porn or something.”

Over on one of the couches of the officers lounge, Acxa makes a strange sound, puts down the comic she was reading, and picks up the next one off a stack next to her.

“ _James_ reads _comics_?” Lance rubs his hands together. “Oh, there’s no way I’m keeping that quiet!”

Veronica just groans again. “I want my girlfriend back. It’s been _days_! She just keeps reading!”

Lance peers over, squinting his eyes. “Superman? Huh, not what I would have expected.”

With another pathetic sound, Veronica covers her face with her hands. “I made one stupid comment about kryptonite. Just one. It was a joke!”

“ _Ohh_ ,” Lance winces sympathetically. “And then you tried to explain it instead of just saying it was an Earth saying?”

“Has Pidge made a time machine yet?” she asks pitifully.

Lance laughs and pats her shoulder. “Maybe you should read them too. More for you two to talk about.”

Veronica snorts. “Relationship advice? From you? Have you done anything more than blush at Allura yet?”

Predictably, Lance’s face reddens, and he stalks off without even responding. Veronica laughs and then gets up. She crosses to the couch and shifts the pile Acxa has already read today, lying down and resting her head on Acxa’s lap.

Acxa doesn’t pause her reading, only lifts the comic higher, but she rests her free hand on Veronica’s head and starts playing with her hair when not turning the page.

Veronica closes her eyes with sigh. Better than nothing, and there’s only so many comics for Acxa to read...as long as she sticks to Superman.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, really struggled to get today's done, but I tried!!
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
